He's Broken
by Tweek Tweekers
Summary: Butters always has a fake smile plastered to his face! Can you fix something that's so broken?  I don't know if the genres are right? Are they?


I watched and stared for hours on end at the upbeat blonde. I observed every motion he made, I listened to every word he said and I studied every look he displayed. I've finally cracked the code of every emotion and feature the boy has and shows. I know everything there is to know about the boy and can easily tell when he's lying or faking. I know when the boy's happy or when he's masking it. I can tell the truth behind every smile he gives, I can see the true feelings that flood his eyes.

I can read Butters like an open book. I know he's broken. He's destroyed on the inside and it's starting to show on the outside.

I observed the blonde walk down the hallway. He was clutching his books a bit tighter than usual, he had his normal smile spread across his face, yet his teeth were clenched tight, he was stiffer than usual and his eyes were filling with fear. "H-hey fellas!" he sang happily, or so it seemed.

"Hey Butters." replied Kyle as he closed his locker, "Cartman was looking for you."

Butters facial expressions were drained and he became paler than usual. Then he put on another smile and nodded eagerly, "Oh-okay."

He ran off, either avoiding Cartman or going to find him.

Once the bell to fifth period rang everyone scurried down the halls to make it to their next class, I on the other hand drifted slowly and began to wander down random halls. School was never my main priority.

Everyone dispersed and disappeared instantly. The halls were deserted, only crumpled paper and dirt covered the floors. That is until I took another turn down a hall and saw him slowly picking up books and papers. I just watched for a few moments. He was sniffling as he reached for each paper, shoving them into his book bag gently.

I kneeled beside him, not to help but to get a closer look. He jumped nervously, like a scared puppy. He wiped his eyes quickly and smiled again. Another fake smile, a smile that was weak, a smile that hid his true feelings, a mask to all his pain, "H-hey K-K-Ken!" he chirped trying to hide his cracking voice.

He's broken.

I didn't respond instead I just continued to stare at him. He lost eye contact quickly and shoved more stuff into his bag, "Well I better get to class or-or I might get grounded."

"I don't know how you do it."

I saw a chill shoot down his spine and he quivered in confusion, "W-what?"

"Butters, your so naïve and sweet." I paused, "There is no other person on this earth or in this universe that can even pale in comparison to how kind you are."

He stared obviously still confused. I just continued to speak, "Yet you have the worst life of all. Abusive parents, no friends-" I growled, "And you have to put up with assholes like Cartman. You have to deal with people pushing you around like your not even a person!"

"I-I don't see it like that." he whispered quietly.

"If I were you I don't know how I'd go on." I stood up and he did the same, "You smile and hide everything your feeling!" I grabbed his shoulder and stared him straight in the eyes, "Stop letting everyone push you around, stop letting them get away with it…stop pretending not to care."

There was an awkward pause, "B-but Kenny you do the same thing." I cocked a brow, now I was confused. "You hide behind your hood everyday. Y-you don't let anyone see who you are, or what you feel."

"But it's different! I'm not faking it! I'm not pretending to be happy when I'm not! I'm just not displaying my emotions like an art museum." I stated as if I was making sense.

"Sometimes keeping your emotions to yourself is better." he paused and bit his lip, "Sometimes not letting others know how bad you feel is better."

"How?" I asked confused.

"Because th-that way you don't make th-them feel bad, geez I wouldn't want anyone to be unhappy." he looked down at the floor nervously.

I just stared, he was honest to god the nicest person to ever live, "You don't deserve to be unhappy!" I still had him pinned to the wall "I would hate everyone and everything if I were you."

"Gee whiz Kenny, it's not th-that bad." he began to rub his knuckles together and smiled at me, "If I m-moped around then everyone else would be sad too, everything w-would s-seem so sad…but by smiling I can always t-try and think of something good."

"Butters…"

"No K-Ken. I don't want to b-burden others with my problems. There my problems for a reason." He looked around nervously, "M-my parents will be awful sore if I'm late for class and I sure don't want that!"

He scurried away…turns out you can't just fix a person who's been completely broken.


End file.
